Let It Go
by DarkHorcruxGirl1997
Summary: It's always good to have an outlet, for those stressful days. But what if that outlet was too much to handle? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Let It Go

Perfect.

That's the word that everyone would describe Mrs. Blossom Jane Jojo as. Perfect. Perfect teeth, perfect smile, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect house, perfect life.

Perfect.

* * *

Blossom's hand tightened on the glass a little more. Scrubbed the plates a little more vigorously then one should.

She attacked the floors with the old fashioned method of using elbow grease as though her life was depending on it, scrubbing the floors clean of dirt and dust. She stood up then, surrounded by a sea of clean and the scent of lemons. She glanced at the clock on the wall, clearing a few strands of her fire colored hair out of her face. 7 minutes to go. Plenty of time.

She tiptoed out of the kitchen, trying her best not to get it dirty again. She rushed to her bedroom, seating herself down in front of her dresser, inspecting her self in the mirror. She frowned, staring at herself. She needed a little bit more foundation to cover up the dark circles under her eyes. She picked at her hair. She had planned to go to the hairdresser this week, but there was no time….

She sighed, put on whatever makeup was required of her to make herself look presentable, and, straightening out her clothes and hair as best as she could, went back into the kitchen.

She went to the oven, pulling out a medium sized dinner of a roast with potatoes, placing it on the dinner table and plastering a smile on her face right as her husband came strolling through the door….followed by other people.

This was not a part of the plan.

"Hey babe." Brick Jojo said, kissing her on the cheek. She couldn't feel the kiss, her face was frozen and inside she was screaming in horror. Who were these people, why did they come here, why now whywhywhy…

"Hey." She turned to him, the mask still firmly in place, although her eyes were screaming at her husband, screaming at his stupidity and obliviousness, screaming for everything.

"This is Bubbles, and this is Butch." He said, finally introducing the two people standing awkwardly in the foyer. The small blond woman looked more like a child than an adult with her hair being done up in pigtails and her wide blue eyes looking around in a kind of innocent curiosity. The male that stood beside her was dark and brooding, with a height that almost rivaled her husband's and intimidating green eyes that were half hidden behind shaggy black hair.

"P-Please…sit down…" The nervousness of the statement came out of Blossom's mouth before she had time to put in under control. She saw something change in the woman's face then, a slight animalistic flicker in those deep blue orbs and Blossom realized what it was in a wash of cold blooded horror.

_She knows I'm afraid._

* * *

Dim light filtered in and weaved its way through the house, showing the destruction that had been planted there.

She had left a trail of destruction that only the Devil could make, starting in the kitchen.

Porcelain plates and crystal glasses had been smashed and laid to rest on the floor, there shattered remains laid like tiny diamonds on the countertops and in the sink.

Then into the guest room, where she had slashed apart the white lace curtains and the had peeled back the thin layer off yellow paint to reveal an interior that was perfectly clean, free of mold or must or anything else that would be found in a normal household.

_Why the hell is everything so fucking perfect! Why am I walking on eggshells? Tiptoeing around something invisible?! I don't know why! That's the one questioned never asked in this house, never fucking asked because of some barrier…_

She let out a growl, amber eyes flashing with an internal fire. Her rage evolved to a full beast as soon as she stepped into her bedroom, watching as her husband slept, completely unaware of the terror that his wife had raised upon the household. She sat down next to the bed, on his side of it, simply staring at him.

God, she hated him.

She felt as sure at this sudden exclamation as she ever had been in her entire life. She hated him. Her husband, her rock, her soul mate; she absolutely loathed him.

A bubble of laughter escaped from her lips and she smiled delightfully, feeling with a reserved interest as her face muscles contorted into what was- from her perspective- a smile, to others that would have saw it, a psychotic grin, fit only for the loonies that they shipped off to an asylum.

She smiled, looking around. She hated him, she hated him she hated him she hated her house this house herlifeherlifeherperfectlife …

She hated everything.

* * *

Blossom sighed, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was 5:30 in the morning; she had gotten no sleep, and was still cleaning up the mess that she had made. She had managed to clean up the shattered glass in the kitchen and replace the slashed curtains with different colored ones in the guest room. Now all she needed to do was replace the broken plates and glasses, and she didn't know where she was going to find such a place at this ungodly hour.

She yawned widely, struggling to keep her eyes open. She went into the living room and collapsed into the easy chair, curling herself within the tan leather interior. _Brick would never notice the stuff being gone anyway._ She thought, her eyes closing slowly. _Never notice…_

_The beast, breathing warm fire onto her face, coiled itself tightly around her, making her feel safe. It's scales scratched against her cracked glass exterior, yet she didn't feel the pain. She hadn't felt anything for a while. The beast coiled itself around her tighter now, breathing more fire that got steadily hotter. She still wasn't feeling anything, although she was deteriorating more, the pieces of her falling into some unknown abyss where money was spent without a care in the world and her feelings were set aside like trash. She watched, looking, seeing something in that abyss. Tongues out, laughing and eyes, watching a plate that was being steadily filled with something sparkly. Utensils were gripped in eager hands, saliva dripped down quivering chins. And Blossom watched now, almost completely gone. She could finally feel herself falling as the plate got bigger, and finally, she was there, her eyes staring up at Brick, Bubbles and Butch. The dug in greedily, taking in large chunks of her, smacking, laughing, not noticing that they were destroying a human being. She could feel the pain now, and any pain that she had ever felt up into this moment combined felt grossly incompetent now. She screamed her voice no longer there, as they ate her… _

Blossom woke up with a start, tears rolling down her face and vocal cords feeling as though they went through a shredder. She looked around, seeing the wavery light in the living room, and knew that it was around 7 in the morning. She stretched, wincing as her bones creaked and groaned in protest. Her husband hadn't woken up because the smell of aftershave hadn't permitted the house, Blossom noticed with a sort of bitterness. She sighed, and maneuvered herself out of the easy chair, rubbing her legs and arms as the slippery material moved against her body in an unpleasant way. She looked around, nodding with a determination.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

Blossom's head pounded and her eyes felt too large for her head as she smiled around, looking at Bubbles and Butch. She needed rest, not this stupid party that Brick had decided to randomly throw in the middle of the day. Blossom had rushed out of the house, running all over town to find replacement dinnerware, and had arrived to find Brick talking on the phone with Butch, discussing dinner. Then she had to make a large dinner and get dressed. And listening to Bubbles chatter would've been torture enough even if she wasn't tired.

She watched, numbly, as the three discussed whatever the hell they were. She…she felt so…..there wasn't a word to describe it. She felt so utterly….empty. So dark, so alone inside. The beast was dead now and had left only a tiny lump of whatever it was. She watched, it seemed at a distance, as the woman at the head of the dinner table closed her eyes. She grabbed a knife, for it was no longer Blossom performing these actions, but some invisible force. She watched as the knife was centered at her heart, watched as the dinner guests never noticed, watched as the knife plunged into this woman's heart and a wisp of something floated out of her mouth….

Blossom woke up to blinding white light and the scream of an ambulance siren. Brick hovered just out of the rim of her vision. The pain in her chest was dim, and she breathed easily, smiling, feeling completely numb.

"Are you alright?" Bricks voice drifted lazily to her ear.

"Yes. I'm fine. Perfect."

A.N: I know that the ending might've been confusing but I was rushing to get this done, I had been working on it for two weeks. I have another alternate ending for this fanfic as well. The title does not belong to me; instead the credit goes to The Neighbourhood, and their music video, "Let It Go" for providing me with the inspiration. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Let It Go: Alternative Ending

_She grabbed a knife, for it was no longer Blossom performing these actions, but some invisible force. She watched as the knife was centered at her heart, watched as the dinner guests never noticed, watched as the knife plunged into this woman's heart and a wisp of something floated out of her mouth…_

A loud bell echoed throughout the room as the lights dimmed. Behind the two way mirror Blossom sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. This was the third prototype this week that had died on her. The robot was still belching out steam even as the handyman removed the knife from its chest and carried it out of the room. Maybe this business wasn't meant for her; creating perfect housewives.

She got up, stretching languidly, running her fingers through her long red hair. She needed a break and start fresh. "Maybe modeling them after me isn't the best way to go….." She whispered to herself while walking out of the room. Her light pink summer dress swayed with every step as she went top the basement of her corporation, Perfect Incorporations.

Soon she entered the basement, a clean, sterilized room with gray tiled floors and white walls. The only furniture in the room consisted of a cabinet full of cryogenic coffins; all lined up neatly on the eastern most wall. Blossom approached them quickly, going to the one that was closest to her. This was the first time that she was going to attempt this, using an actual human being and transforming them into a robot, but she was willing to try if it helped her with her idea.

Punching in the code, Blossom watched as the coffin slowly opened, steam pouring out from the bottom to reveal the small dark haired woman. Her green eyes were open and staring blankly at Blossom as she gently picked up the woman, cradling her in her arms as if she were only a small child. She smiled softly as the woman whimpered and started to carry her upstairs, to the lab.

"What're you going to do to me?" She asked in a hushed cracked voice.

"Oh dear," Blossom said sweetly, the grin on her face growing to an insane, Cheshire Cat like grin.

"I'm going to make you perfect."


End file.
